Lawbreaker
by Alestie
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah member paling baik-baik, penurut, dan disiplin di asrama; sebelum Kim Taehyung mengajarkan kepadanya betapa menyenangkannya melanggar sebuah peraturan. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - Vkook/Taekook]


**Lawbreaker**

 **One-shot**

by: alestie

 **Disclaimer :** Fiksi.

 **Pairing :** Bangtan Boys – Kim Taehyung/Jeon Jeongguk

 **Words :** 3.000+

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre :** Romance, Comedy.

 **Warning : BoyxBoy. Underage. Strong Language. Inappropriate Content. Maybe PWP.**

 **Summary :**

 _Jeon Jungkook adalah member paling baik-baik, penurut, dan disiplin di asrama; sebelum Kim Taehyung mengajarkan kepadanya betapa menyenangkannya melanggar sebuah peraturan._

* * *

Greetings!

Well, I'm sorry but this shit just pops up in my head out of nowhere. This is maybe without plot and badly written, and I don't know whether someone will like it or not. Maafkan otak bejat saya yang suka datang dan ogah pergi ini.

I'm not slacking off~ (￣▽￣)ノ I'm working on Captivated too.

Don't Like, Don't Read. Happy reading!

* * *

 **WARNING!**

Cerita ini mengandung isi, ungkapan, ataupun pembahasaan yang mungkin **ofensif** untuk sekelompok kategori reader. Bagi yang ngerasa nggak bisa baca konten yang semacam ini, **please don't**. Bagi yang iseng nyoba2 baca terus nggak kuat di tengah2, **please stop.** I appreciate it if you stay away from my high rated fic when you don't think you can handle it. I care about all my readers.

Read at your own consequences. **You have been warned!**

* * *

 **Story :**

Jeon Jungkook adalah, secara resmi dengan garis bawah, _bold,_ dan _italic_ ; _kekasih-_ nya. Semua member mengetahuinya; dan anehnya, tak satupun dari mereka yang terkejut ketika Taehyung memproklamasikannya terang-terangan beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka lebih terkejut dengan fakta bahwa kedua maknae itu mengira semua member cukup _buta_ untuk tidak menyadarinya. _Terlalu jelas_ , dengan semua intimasi yang ditunjukkan keduanya di segala tempat.

Dengan ungkapan segala tempat, maksudnya _benar-benar di segala tempat_.

Yoongi berani bersumpah; jika pun teroris menjatuhi Seoul dengan nuklir, duo maknae paling berisik itu tetap akan saling berpelukan dan kejar-kejaran seperti film India tahun 70-an. Namjoon yang seringkali mengomeli Taehyung karena terlalu sering menyelusup ke kamar Jungkook di tengah malam. Seokjin yang akan memutar bola matanya melihat Taehyung duduk di pangkuan maknae mereka padahal masih banyak puluhan— _jutaan_ kursi kosong di sampingnya yang bersedia untuk ditempati. Hoseok yang akan menoyor kepala keduanya jika mendapati mereka berciuman di tempat-tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Dan Jimin yang mendukung mereka dengan semangat ekstra dan tanpa syarat.

Oke, oke.

Pelukan, oke. Tidur bersama— _dengan makna literalnya,_ oke. Berpangkuan, oke. Ciuman, oke.

Tetapi ketika para hyung menangkap basah Taehyung sedang memojokkan Jungkook seusai latihan, menyelipkan jemarinya di bawah kaus namja yang lebih muda— _no. It's not okay._

"Dia di bawah umur, demi Tuhan." Yoongi mendesah frustasi, menatap ke arah duo maknae yang duduk manis di hadapannya.

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggerutu pelan, "Tapi hyung dan si Jimin cebol itu juga—"

" _Stop._ " Dengan wajah memerah, Yoongi memelototi Taehyung. Dari ujung matanya, ia dapat melihat Jimin yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri di ujung ruangan. Namja yang tertua kedua itu menghela napas, "Jimin sudah cukup umur." Ujarnya, merasa ingin sekali menonjok Taehyung karena— _hei, sejak kapan bocah ini berani kurang ajar dengannya?!_ Yoongi berdeham, "Dan jangan mengatainya cebol."

Namjoon yang duduk di samping Yoongi ikut berkata, "Aku tahu kau dan Jungkook sepasang kekasih. Tapi kita punya aturan, _negara kita_ punya aturan. Sebagai ketua, aku tidak ingin salah satu member kita melanggarnya. Apa susahnya menunggu satu tahun lagi?" ucapnya dengan nadanya yang tenang dan berwibawa.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. _Apa susahnya, jidatmu, hyung. Satu tahun lagi aku sudah mati kekeringan karena tak terpenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Mungkin genderku sudah berubah, jika dia tidak menguap jadi abu._ Dengusnya kesal, berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak mengeluarkan pembelaannya secara verbal.

Namjoon dapat melihat bola mata Taehyung yang berapi-api penuh perlawanan. Ia menghembuskan napas frustasi. Tak punya pilihan lain, sang ketua menoleh ke arah hyung tertuanya. _Giliranmu, hyung._

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "A-Apa?!" tanyanya setengah kaget. Namjoon memberikannya gestur penuh makna, dan Seokjin mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera menengok ke duo maknae nya dan ikut menceramahi, "Kalian tidak akan dapat makan malam kalau sampai melakukannya lagi. Aku serius."

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tampak penuh pemberontakan, Jungkook malah terkikik sendiri.

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Taehyung mengerling ke arah kekasihnya, "Kenapa kau tertawa? Bantu dirimu sendiri untuk keluar dari situasi ini, Golden Maknae." Bisiknya depresi.

Jungkook terkekeh, mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, "Kupikir mereka benar," jawabnya enteng, " _Aku. Di bawah umur. Hyung._ " Ejanya dengan seringai yang sama sekali tak disukai Taehyung.

Mata namja yang lebih tua melebar, ekspresinya seperti adegan sinetron dimana ibunya baru saja mengakui bahwa Taehyung bukan anak kandungnya. Mengatakan hal itu sama saja membuat Taehyung terlihat seperti pihak yang paling berdosa dan tak beradab di antara mereka— _walaupun hal itu memang benar._ Jungkook semakin tertawa terbahak melihat mimik wajah hyungnya yang tak ternilai. Yah, sekali-kali bagus juga memberi kerangkeng pada hormon hyungnya yang tak punya aturan. Lagipula ia juga belum siap merangkak ke 'jenjang' selanjutnya dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ah, baiklah; karena Jungkook-ah sudah paham, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu." Ujar Namjoon akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" dengan nada ceria, sang maknae segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya sudah kesemutan dari tadi. Ia menatap _namjachingu-_ nya dengan pandangan menang. Jungkook tidak pernah kalah dari Kim Taehyung, dalam hal apapun.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, hyung," Jungkook berkata pura-pura manja, masih dengan seringai jahatnya, "Aku _membantu diriku sendiri_ untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Bukankah kau yang bilang begitu?"

Taehyung memincingkan matanya dengan pandangan penuh pengkhianatan, "Kau tahu? Terkadang kau _benar-benar_ seperti bajingan." Ujarnya pelan tetapi dalam.

Jungkook tertawa, kemudian ia mengecup singkat pipi hyungnya, "Ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu, hyung."

Begitu namja yang paling muda itu pergi, yang tersisa hanya Taehyung bersimpuh sendirian di hadapan tiga hyung tertuanya; dan Jimin serta Hoseok yang sibuk pura-pura latihan di belakang punggungnya. Taehyung berani bersumpah demi gurita dengan tiga genitalnya; dua hyung idiotnya itu pasti tengah bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan kaki kesemutan dan omelan tiga kaisar Bangtan nya. Belum lagi ancaman tidak mendapatkan makan malam. _Ya Tuhan._ Jika siksaan adalah kesempurnaan, maka hari ini adalah bulan purnama bagi Taehyung.

Si tengik Jeon Jungkook itu butuh diberi pelajaran.

ｪｪｪｪ

Pagi itu, sesuai rencana beberapa hari lalu, semua member Bangtan datang mengunjungi rumah manajer hyung mereka. Ayahnya sakit beberapa hari lalu, dan ketujuh namja itu berniat memberikan simpati dan perhatian mereka karena semua kebaikan yang telah dilakukan manajernya kepada mereka. Betapa bersyukurnya karena ternyata penyakit sang ayah sudah jauh lebih baik daripada tempo hari.

Dan ketika hari semakin gelap, manajer menyuruh semua member untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Jungkook-ah, sekamarlah denganku,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, menengok ke arah Taehyung yang menarik ujung kemejanya seperti anak kecil. Sejak insiden kemarin malam, hyungnya terus mengabaikannya, padahal ia sudah meminta maaf. Meskipun Jungkook sama sekali tidak menganggapnya pusing. Amukan Kim Taehyung tidak pernah menjadi ancaman di kamus Jeon Jungkook. Mana tahan kekasihnya itu marah dengannya lebih dari dua puluh empat jam?

Jungkook cukup lama berpacaran dengan Taehyung untuk dapat berkata bahwa libido hyungnya itu seperti manusia purba—liar, tak tahu sopan santun, tak punya aturan, serampangan; _barbar._

Namja yang lebih muda tersenyum, "Oke." Jawabnya enteng.

Jungkook juga cukup lama berpacaran dengan Taehyung untuk mengetahui bahwa fisiknya lebih kuat daripada hyungnya yang kerempeng itu. Ia selalu bisa mendorongnya jika _mood_ nya sedang tak ingin bermesraan—yah, walaupun itu kejadian amat sangat langka yang prosentase nya 0.0001. _Mungkin_. Hei, Kim Taehyung adalah namja dengan 1001 teknik berciuman seperangkat dengan 1001 ton gula dan narkoba di dalam lidah brengseknya—jadi jangan salahkan Jungkook dengan segala keinosenannya.

"Tapi ingat, hyung," sela Jungkook sebelum Taehyung membuka mulutnya untuk bersorak senang, " _Aku masih di bawah umur;_ cobalah menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan yang baik sesekali, c _hagi_. Jika kau mencoba yang macam-macam; kujebloskan kau ke penjara." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Wajah sumringah Taehyung berubah 360 derajat menjadi kerutan tidak senang. Ia memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh, _eomma_ , takut sekali aku," sahutnya dengan mimik menyebalkan.

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya tersinggung, "Hei, kau seperti bajingan." Matanya mengerdip menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Mata Taehyung melebar penuh drama, kemudian ia terkekeh datar, "Oh ya? Kebetulan sekali. Kau _juga_ seperti bajingan _,_ " jawab Taehyung dengan seringai lebar, "Oh, atau jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" serunya dengan ekspresi terkejut yang hiperbola.

Jungkook benar-benar ingin meremas kekasihnya menjadi bola sepak lalu melemparkannya ke ring basket dengan gaya _slam dunk._ Detik itu juga.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Taehyung, ingat kesepakatan kita kemarin."

"Taehyung-ah, jangan macam-macam dengannya."

"Ingat, Taehyung, dia di bawah umur."

Menganggap semua ucapan hyungnya bagai produk buang angin yang berlalu, Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan mereka. Semua hyungnya, dari kasta tertinggi sampai terendah memberinya wanti-wanti, rasanya lebih parah daripada mendengar _walkman_ kakeknya yang hanya bedengung tanpa siaran. Hanya si cebol Jimin— _ah,_ ia tidak boleh memanggilnya cebol, Yoongi-hyung bisa mencekiknya—yang memberikannya tepukan di pundak dan acungan jempol suportif.

"Jungkook-ah, kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa berteriak."

" _Smack down_ saja si Taehyung itu. Pokoknya jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku akan menyalakan ponselku sepanjang malam, Kookie, jangan takut."

"Aku sudah bilang manajer hyung untuk memisah ranjang kalian jauh-jauh."

Taehyung mencibir menirukan ucapan lembut para hyungnya yang bagai padang pasir dan oasis di telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin ia diperlakukan sebagai penjahat kelamin sedangkan si setan penggoda hasrat itu disayang-sayang seperti malaikat yang hendak _studi banding_ ke neraka? Buka mata kalian! Darimana pun kalian melihat Jeon Jungkook, dia adalah _mastermind_ dari semua film porno yang bertebaran di Seoul. Kalau bukan jadi penyanyi Bangtan, mungkin dia sudah sukses jadi gigolo bintang lima.

Taehyung serasa ingin memuntahkan ususnya ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum _sok_ lembut sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, _hyungdeul_. Aku akan berhati-hati." Ujarnya dengan suara bagai sutera.

Hanya Taehyung yang melihatnya; tapi samar sekali, ia dapat melihat kilatan kemenangan dan kesombongan di bola mata Jungkook yang berbinar dalam aktingnya yang menjijikkan.

ｪｪｪｪ

"Hei, hyung, kau masih marah? Maaaaaf," tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah, Jungkook ber- _aegyo_ setelah baru saja masuk ke kamar yang ia bagi berdua dengan kekasihnya. Ia baru saja selesai mandi, handuk terlihat melingkar di lehernya.

Taehyung, yang sudah mandi sebelum dongsaengnya, menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak marah," katanya sambil sibuk memainkan _smart phone_ nya dan berbaring di atas kasur. Ia merasakan kekasihnya itu berjalan mendekatinya, duduk di ranjangnya kemudian mencium keningnya singkat. Taehyung tidak beralih dari layar ponselnya, meskipun dari pantulan layarnya ia bisa melihat Jungkook tersenyum kecil kepadanya. "Jangan dekat-dekat, kau bau berak kuda." Ucapnya asal.

Jungkook hanya tertawa mendengarnya, beranjak dan duduk di ranjangnya sendiri. Jarak antara mereka sekitar tiga meter. _Wow, hyung-hyung ini serius._ Sang maknae menyampirkan handuknya kemudian berbaring. Sebenarnya ia mengharapkan satu dua ciuman mesra dari hyungnya—tapi sudahlah. Ia percaya pada nafsu jahanam Taehyung yang tidak akan bertahan selama itu.

Beberapa menit— _jam,_ mereka tenggelam dalam hening dan kesibukan sendiri dengan ponselnya, akhirnya Taehyung beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu utama. Hanya lampu tidur remang-remang yang terletak di antara mereka yang menjadi sumber cahaya.

"Kau akan melakukan _sesuatu_?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada seduktif. Matanya mengikuti namja dengan perawakan tinggi itu penuh antisipasi.

"Mungkin, tapi kau tak perlu tahu. _Bocah di bawah umur_ harus tidur karena ini sudah melewati jam malam." Taehyung menyahut dengan tatapan mata mengolok, seringai muncul di ujung bibirnya, "Tidurlah, iblis kecil; atau malaikat teraniaya ini akan menendang bokong nakalmu," katanya kemudian menyelinap ke bawah selimut tebalnya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hyuuung, aku kan sudah minta maaf," ujarnya dengan suara manja. "Kau tak akan menciumku? Kau serius tak akan melakukannya? Ciuman selamat tidur?" tanyanya meyakinkan. Ia tahu hyungnya tidak se- _kuat iman_ itu untuk sanggup menahan tawaran menggoda darinya.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Hati namja yang lebih muda sudah bersorak karena ia tahu kali ini ia menang lagi dari hyungnya. Ia melihat namja yang lebih tua menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati dongsaengnya. Secara otomatis, Jungkook menggeser tubuhnya untuk menyisakan tempat yang cukup luas agar kekasihnya dapat ikut berbaring.

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum kemudian masuk ke selimut namja kecilnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Jungkook telah tersenyum lebar kepadanya, mata besarnya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang menunggu akan diberikan permen oleh pamannya. Taehyung membalas senyuman menggemaskan itu, kemudian ia mendorong pelan tubuh sang maknae supaya menghadap langit-langit. Jungkook sudah membuka mulut hendak protes, namun tiba-tiba Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di atas pinggang namja kelincinya dan berbisik; "Anak nakal tak mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur, _chagi_ ," ujarnya dengan suara serak tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

Jungkook menelan ludah, ia menyentak, "Kau mau apa? Kalau macam-macam aku akan teriak," ancamnya was-was.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apapun," Taehyung tersenyum; mengingatkan Jungkook betapa menawannya kekasihnya ini dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Kita tak bisa melakukannya sekarang, tapi _satu tahun lagi,_ kalau kau membuatku marah—" bibir Taehyung mendekat ke telinga dongsaengnya sekali lagi, "— _mungkin aku akan menghukummu._ Aku akan mengikat kedua tanganmu di atas tiang ranjang dengan tali tambang—" jemari Taehyung naik dari pinggangnya ke atas dada bidang kekasihnya, "…aku akan mengikatnya kuat sekali, hingga pergelangan tanganmu lebam dan membiru. Dan kau akan konser tanpa menyembunyikannya, supaya semua penggemarmu tahu kalau _kau milikku_ ," desisnya dengan intonasi yang sangat teratur.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya, tak yakin apa yang sedang diucapkan hyungnya kepadanya, tapi ia mulai merasa sesak dan berkeringat. _Apa ini? Trik baru?_ Namja yang lebih muda hanya bisa menerka-nerka, merasa aneh karena merasa terangsang walaupun alien abnormal itu tidak _sungguh-sungguh_ melakukan apapun.

Sialnya, Taehyung kembali berbisik, "…sambil mengikatmu, aku akan menutup matamu dengan kain hingga kau tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kau merasa sangat _bercelah,_ tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Lalu, aku akan mencumbuimu _, riuh dan benar-benar dalam,"_ lanjutnya dengan seringai, puas melihat kekasihnya mulai bergerak karena gusar dan tak nyaman,"…aku akan mencumbuimu seperti kita tak punya hari esok, aku akan membuat kepalamu kosong dan tak bisa berpikir—aku akan membuatmu mabuk hingga perhitungan satu ditambah satu pun kau tak bisa menjawabnya— _di kepalamu hanya ada namaku, Aku, aku, dan aku."_ Kini namja yang lebih tua menjilat pelan telinga dongsaengnya.

Jungkook mendesah tertahan; _Apapun trik baru terkutuk ini, ini gila!_

"H-Hyung, apa yang—"

"MUNGKIN," Taehyung segera mengeraskan suaranya, mencegah sang maknae untuk berbicara, "…mungkin aku akan mulai dengan mengesap bibir ranum mu yang selalu tampak menggoda. Aku akan menggigitnya, _cukup keras,_ hingga darah keluar dari bibirmu—lalu aku akan menjilatinya untukmu," jemari Taehyung mulai melepaskan kancing piyama kekasihnya dengan gerak yang amat sangat lamban, hingga Jungkook nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya. "…kemudian, aku akan menciumi rahangmu yang berkeringat… menggigit telinga dan lehermu hingga kau melenguh karena sakit— _tapi kau menyukainya,_ dan kau berharap aku menandaimu di sekujur tubuhmu, _tanpa sedikitpun bagian yang terlewati,"_

Jungkook merasa panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, pikirannya tak sabar merasakan Taehyung yang tak kunjung juga melepas kancing piyama nya yang hanya delapan biji. Napasnya semakin tak beraturan karena otaknya secara otomatis memvisualisasikan segala ucapan gila yang dibisikkan hyungnya di telinganya, "…h-hyung, kau— _brengsek, ini curang_ …" celanya dengan suara bergetar dan tatapan yang penuh akan nafsu. Ia tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini; yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin Taehyung berhenti membisikkannya semua rangkaian kalimat aneh itu kepadanya.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil karena respon submisif dari dongsaeng kesayangannya, ia menggigit pelan telinga merah Jungkook dan melanjutkan bisikannya, "…tapi aku tahu kau selalu ingin jadi anak nakal, Jungkook-ah, _kau selalu ingin hukuman._ Karena kau begitu tercandu akan sentuhanku sehingga persetubuhan biasa tidak bisa memuaskanmu," lanjutnya dengan senyum mengejek, tetapi Jungkook terlalu kepayang untuk bisa membalas cercaan hyungnya kepadanya. Yang ia inginkan hanya Taehyung untuk melakukan sesuatu— _apapun._ Karena ia mulai gila ketika Taehyung benar-benar menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya seperti mainan yang kehabisan baterai, "… _kita melakukannya dari petang hingga fajar;_ kau menangis hingga kain penutup matamu basah akan air mata, _kerongkonganmu sakit sekali_ karena semalam suntuk kau terus mengerang, menyebut namaku, dan memohon supaya aku berhenti menggodamu—tetapi aku terus melakukannya hingga akalmu bagai meledak sampai ubun-ubun—"

" _Hyung!"_ tiba-tiba Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung. Wajahnya menghadap hyungnya dengan matanya yang menggenang, "…l-lakukan sesuatu— _kumohon,"_ desaknya frustasi.

Seringai di bibir namja yang lebih tua melebar seketika, " _Sesuatu?_ Apa maksudmu?" pancingnya belum puas.

Jungkook mendesah frustasi, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya telah bereaksi _terlalu antusias_ daripada hatinya menginginkannya, "… _apapun, Ya Tuhan, kumohon,"_ katanya dengan napas tersengal, "C-Cium aku, misalnya…" lanjut sang maknae, terdengar tak yakin.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Cium? Itu saja?" ia semakin memojokkan.

" _Brengsek,_ " gerutu namja yang lebih muda sambil membuang napasnya, "… _semuanya, lakukan semuanya…"_ tubuhnya seperti terbakar; bagaimana bisa alien paling bejat sedunia ini mampu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan begitu mudah? Ia hanya ingin namja itu menyentuhnya— _di tempat yang tepat,_ dan mungkin— _mungkin_ Jungkook tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya _sedikit_ lebih jauh, "… _sentuh aku, hyung…_ " desisnya kemudian.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, "Wow, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanyanya dengan emosi kemenangan yang bergemuruh ria di dadanya, "Bisa tolong kau katakan sekali lagi? Sepertinya telingaku tersumbat sesuatu tadi."

 _Brengsek keparat! Telinga sialanmu tersumbat J-horse milik Hoseok-hyung, dasar iblis busuk!_

Biasanya Taehyung adalah orang brengsek, tapi malam ini dia _amat sangat super duper tripel brengsek_ di kepalanya. Tapi Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung hanya ingin menang. _Cih!_ Namja yang lebih muda terus merutuk dalam otaknya tanpa henti, tetapi akhirnya bibirnya kembali berucap, "… _kau mendengarnya, sayang."_

Lagi-lagi Taehyung tertawa kecil, ia akhirnya mengangguk sekali dan berkata; "Aku sih _akan dengan senang hati_ melakukannya. Tapi—apa kau yakin? _Bagaimana dengan peraturannya? Kau tidak jadi menjebloskanku ke penjara?_ " tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seringai tak sedetikpun lenyap dari bibirnya.

Jungkook memelototi hyungnya dengan pandangan membunuh, "Aku bersumpah, jika kau bertanya sekali lagi dan tak segera mulai bergerak— _aku akan menjebloskan otak kerdil cabulmu ke dalam spiteng paling nista sedunia,"_ ujarnya dengan napas terengah-engah. Tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi menahan nafsu, ia membutuhkan Taehyung. _Sekarang._

"Aih, seramnya," Taehyung pura-pura bergidik. Ia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya dan perlahan merangkak di atas tubuh dongsaengnya yang penuh dengan keringat, "…jadi… tak ada aturan? Tak ada anak-anak di bawah umur lagi?" ujarnya sambil menatap bola mata Jungkook yang penuh air mata.

Dengan emosi yang bergelut dengan nafsu, Jungkook mengerang, " _Persetan_ ," desisnya tak lagi peduli.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung semakin melebarkan senyuman kemenangannya. Ia pun mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri. Dan dengan gerakan lamban dan hati-hati, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kekasihnya. Jungkook sudah menunjukkan wajah tak sabar, bibirnya terbuka setengah dan basah tampak mengundang.

Akan tetapi, Taehyung melewatinya dan justru berbisik di telinganya, "...s _epertinya The Amazing Spiderman 2 yang tayang malam ini akan segera dimulai,"_ katanya dengan suara serak dan beratnya, kemudian kembali mundur dan menatap wajah dongsaengnya dari atas.

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kerutan tampak jelas di dahinya, "…a-apa maksudmu?"

Senyum yang semakin lebar terukir di bibir Taehyung, _puas dan jahat,_ "Maksudku adalah…" dengan langkah cepat, ia segera turun dari ranjang Jungkook, kemudian menoleh, _"…kamar mandi kosong dan aku yakin kau bebas 'bersenang-senang' di sana,_ " ujarnya penuh implikasi, seringai tampak begitu lekat di bibirnya.

Mata bulat Jungkook melebar sempurna, warna hilang seketika dari wajahnya. Tatapan matanya penuh kilatan tidak percaya saat melihat Taehyung benar-benar melangkah menjauh dan mulai membuka kunci kamarnya. Hatinya mencelos hingga mulutnya hanya menganga tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat.

"…hyung, _kau tidak serius_ ," desis namja yang lebih muda dengan amarah tepat di kerongkongannya. Ia tak percaya kekasihnya yang setiap sel darahnya mengandung birahi itu benar-benar akan meninggalkannya demi _seonggok_ manusia laba-laba. Dan bahkan itu bukan lagi tontonan hangat! _Apa pun!_ Yang jelas suatu bagian di tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi dan mulai terasa menyakitkan.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil, menengok ke arah dongsaengnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Maaf, tapi _bocah di bawah umur_ harus tidur. Sudah lewat jam malam," sahutnya enteng, "Dan kau mau tahu kabar baiknya? Sepertinya _khusus malam ini_ aku memutuskan untuk menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan yang baik, dan bebas dari ancaman dijebloskan ke penjara _._ " lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, menirukan ekspresi Jungkook saat namja itu mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya siang tadi.

Jungkook memincingkan matanya penuh pengkhianatan, "Wow, hyung, kau _benar-benar_ seperti bajingan," ucapnya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Jungkook-ah," dan kali ini, namja yang lebih tua sungguh-sungguh keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya hingga rapat.

Menyusuri koridor yang sepi, Taehyung tersenyum begitu lebar hingga rasanya ujung-ujung bibirnya tak sanggup melekuk lebih luas. Ekspresi Jungkook saat ia meninggalkannya seperti ayahnya baru saja mengatakan jika Jungkook akan dijodohkan dengan pengeran kodok yang selamanya dikutuk menjadi kodok. Wajahnya benar-benar tak ternilai! Seharusnya ia memotretnya untuk dimasukkan ke museum pribadinya.

Kali ini, Taehyung yakin jika si nakal Jeon Jungkook sudah menerima pelajarannya.

* * *

 **\- TAMAT -**

* * *

 **A/N :**

APA INI *facepalm*

Ahaha, come back with snarky dorky TaeKook! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و

Ane selalu suka nulis karakter mereka berdua yang tanpa sensor dan nggak pake tata krama(?) gini, abisan kayaknya kalo di real life mereka ceplas-ceplos sih wkwk

Aaand no hard feeling for Spiderman. I totally love him; he's the best!

Well, meskipun nggak ada adegan smut, for me it's M-rated enough. At least, for safety; because visualization is dangerous too :)) and I'm always sensitive and very careful on giving rating, never want to make people uncomfortable.

Dan terakhiiir, Jangan lupa review ya, chingudeul! Ngereview gampang kok, gratis, dapet pahala lagi(?)

See you soon! Ciao!


End file.
